The Journy through Time and Space: Krypto Style
by mammal-mage
Summary: Do to a lab accedent, the cast Krypto plays out some of the best action cartoons.
1. No Need for Streaky

I got this idea from a forum I made on hope you like it.

4

3

2

"**Krypto the Superdog in**: No need for Streaky"(au: writin and directed by yours truly)

We take a look at the Dogstar's satelite, wear we see Krypto, Streaky, Tusky-Husky, Mammoth-Mutt, and Hotdog in front of Brainy-Baker in their brifing room.

"So, What's the mission this time?" Krypto asked Brainy.

"A bodygaurd mission, for an old friend of mine." replied Brainy. Just then the doors opened, revealing a pink female cat. She stood on her hind legs and was wearing a small black jacket, and carring a briffcase.

"Now introducing the greatest scientific mind in the universe, NEOWSHU!" said the cat introducing herself. Then a tiny puppet version of herself hopped on her shoulder.

"Neowshu, you are a genius" it said in a high pitched voice. then another one appeared on Neowshu's other shoulder.

"Your the greatest genius in the WORLD!" it said in the same voice as the first one. The Dogstars were weirded out by her entrance, but said nothing so they didn't offend her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The scene changed to them in a chamber. "You can leave your logedge here, till we get to the drop off point." said Brainy.

"why thank you brainy" said Neowshu as she opened up her briff case. then suddenly a whole bounch of wires came out and attach themselves to the walls. the it became a huge computer with a metal sphere in the center.

"Woah, how did you fit all that in their?" asked streaky, stupafid.

"Well, it's a peace of cake for a genius like me." Neowshu branged.

"So, what's this thing do anyways?" ask Hotdog.

"I'm glad you asked," said Neowshu "you see it connects the unstabullise poleroites to the chrystalla fragmints to conducted a annutralized paradox." Everyone but Brainy(who actually knew what Neowshu was talking about) just staired at her like she was speaking french.(au: as a side not, i don't know college science ethier. i'm just throwing big words around)

"She means, it can drag cosmic radiation to supstend an alternative result." Brainy explained. But it had the same result.

"Okay, we'll explain again," said Neowshu infustration "It makes the universe, the way YOU want it!"

Well everybody understands now. "I can live like a king and have my own fish bar" thought Streaky, imaging himself in a haram full of sexy pursians, giving him fishstick one by one.

"I can have two fangs." thought Tusky.

"I can be taller." Thought Mammoth-Mutt, imaging herself with a body more like brainy's.

"A great field of Hotdogs" thought hotdog.

"So Neowshu, do you mind if I take this baby for a little joy ride?" said Streaky.

"You know, I think pink is a very stylish color." said Mammoth-Mutt, trying to butter Neowshu up. Then Tusky and Hotdog moved in.

"Enuff," said Neowshu "I can't let anyone use it till I fully program it!" Little did anyone knows, their was a fly on the wall. A robotic fly that is.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

On another spaceship, Mechanikat and his minion, Snooky, where watching there conversation on their monitor.

"And I won't use it for such matirial wants!" Neowshu finished. Then the monitor was turned off.

"A time altering Device Ah?" said the cybernitic feline "Purr-fect."

"I'll sneak on board their ship and..."

"No," enterupted Mechanikat "This is a too importaint mission for you."

"That's what you said about stealing Tusky's tooth, and that was a complete disaster."

"Fine you can go to." said Mechanikat, annoyed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

That night, on the dogstar's ship. Streaky was in a spair bedroom(him and Krypto where spending the night there) looking at the seilling. "how can I sleep Knowing that a palace is at my paw tips?" he thought. He got out of bed and sneaked to the room where the computer was. He got to The front door, only to find that Tusky, Mammoth-Mutt, and Hotdog where there.

"What are you guys doing here?" demanded Streaky.

"We could ask you the same question." answered Hotdog.

They all reallized they had the same thought and went into the room to gether. only to find that Mechanikat and Snooky where there. Streaky tried to hit them with his heat vision, but it ricachited off Mechanikat's arm and hit the sphere on the computer. Then everthing started to shake. Brainy, Krypto, and Neowshu went in to see what was going on. "Oh, my baby, my baby!" screamed Neowshu, running to her computer. Then weird energy was forming around everybody.

"Neowshu, what's going on?" shouted Brainy.

"The main system was dammedged, now this solor system is going to be sent into deferent dimentions. I'll stay here and try to fix the damedges. If I fail, all of you will be stuck in a alternent universe for ever." Just then a huge Flash appeared, and everything faded to white.

TTTT

For future reference, I don't own anybody in this fic(except for Neowshu, who's based on Washu from Tenchi Muyo). everybody else is(c) of ethier Warner Brothers or Cartoon Network.


	2. GI Bone: Patrol 6 part 1

Okay, now that the prelude is out of the way, I can go to the main focus of this fic. In this chapter, _itallics means singing_, and **bold is what Krypto's thinking/narrating**. Start the fic!

5

4

3

2

"G.I. Bone: Patrol 6"(part 1)

The flash clears, showing a tundra area. We turn to a hexigon shaped building. We then look through a sacurity camera's point of view, seeing a large group walking it's way. The camera staticed up, and when it went back on, we have a better look at the group. They were Katbots, but the're blue, have bladed arms, and had a red cat face symbol on their chest.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert" the camera said. But it was too late, one of the Katbots got close enuff to slash at it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(theme songau: yes, i'm putting in theme song parodies to)

Dogstar Patrol: a secret organasation detecated to stop the evils of K.A.T. Your mission, stop K.A.T., stop K.A.T.

_Be a hero  
Dogstars will turn the tides  
Be a hero  
The Patrol is your side  
Be a hero  
Be the best of the best  
When ever their's a mission  
Dogstars are their_

_Krypto, take command  
Bulldog, on the sences  
Bat-Eyes, Paw to Hand  
Shotdog, lean and mean  
Rosie, ready to fight  
Tunnal Cat, Ignite_

(inturmental break)

Whenever K.A.T. strikes, where ever they attack. Dogstar would fight, their's no turning back. "Go patrol"

_And be hero  
Dogstars will turn the tides  
Be a hero  
The Patrol is on your side  
Be a hero  
Be the best of the best  
When ever their is trouble  
Dogstars are their  
Patrol!_

(end of theme song)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see two vehicles driving threw the snow. We get a close up of one of the drivers. It's Krypto, but he's now a muscular anthropomorphic, and wearing a black and blue jumpsuit.

**"My name is Comrade Schnauzer. My codename: Krypto. We received word that K.A.T. broke into a millitary base."**

We now see Rosie piloting the other vehicle. She also became anthropomorphic, but had a thin build body, and wore a yellow and black jumpsuit with green lens goggles.

**"My second in command, Rosie, and I went to see the damadge."**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see a large truck, with Hotdog in the driver's seat reading a magazine.

**"Good think we have Shotdog as back up, he's our best tank pilot we've got."**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see Ace, also in anthro form, and wearing a black ninja uniform. He was running really fast, and was accompanied by Tusky-Husky and Mammoth-Mutt, who were also in anthro.

**"Also joining us is Bat-Eyes**(Ace)**, one of the best ninjas on Earth. Along with his apprentaces, Tscao**(Tusky) **and Minx**(Mammoth-Mutt)**, The're an unstoppable force."**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see a jungle area, then switch to see Bulldog lifting a grate that's twice his size(and he's really big now). He had muscles a bodybuilder would die for, and was wearing a tight grean shirt, white pants and a red bandanna.

**"At our Amazon Base was Bulldog, who had the strength of an elephant."**

Just then a small, brown mouse appeared. When Bulldog saw it, he groped the grate, went on his knees, and covered his head, like a bomb was coming.

**"I just wish it was the only thing he had in common with an elephant."**

Just then, Streaky came out of a large pipe. He had a thin build body(kinda got the short end of the stick there), and wore a brown and red jumpsuit, a black ski cap, and goggles with lime green lens.

**"Joining him is Tunnal Cat, our bombing and survival specialist."**

Streaky(oops, I mean Tunnal Cat) then spotted a cockroach. He picked it up with his tounge, and poped it in his mouth.

**"But he has the weirdest taste in food."**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We then turn back to where Krypto and Rosie were. They are out of their vehicles and examining the base(now in ruins) where K.A.T. attacked.

**"We had no idea what K.A.T. was after. But I do know one thing, if K.A.T. wants it, it's nothing good."**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Oh, how I want this all on one page. But I also want to get this on the net. I'll see if I can finish the rest in the next chapter.


	3. GI Bone: Patrol 6 part 2

5

4

3

2

"G.I. Bone: Patrol 6 part 2"

Rosie then talked in her communicator. "Bark-Tech, can you lock on to K.A.T.'s base" she said.

"Way ahead of you." said a weman's voice.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The scene then changed to a large computer. In front of it was a large transparient blob, working the computer. You can see two purple fured paws typing.

**"Oh, almost forgot. This is Bark-Tech, our digital mastermind. She can hack into a system faster then anyone, and you never know what invention she'll come up with next."**

The blob stand up, revealing it was Brainy-Barker in a invisable blanket. She(as everyone else) was now anthro, with a thin build body. she was wearing high tech armor, and large, green lens, goggles.

**"I'm just glad her brain's on our side."**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Now we see in the K.A.T. base tower. We see Delilah, now a thin build anthro with long black human like hair on her head, wearing a black skin tight jumpsuit, and a small pair of glasses. She's playing vurtural chess with Mechanikat, who now had a large, muscular upper body, and an all silver head with his emblum on his forehead. He was wearing a think black jacket with brown pants.

"Vood vork vorm the Katbots, vor retrieving the viles, Comander." said Delilah in a russin accent, "Now ve can start our opperation on vinding the Krypor stones."

"Yes Dairaness," said Mechanikat "I hope you also have top protection for the files"

"But vof course" replied Dairaness "I sent our best agent to lead the army. The Ninja, Ice Shadow."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see a large feild of katbots. Running torges them was Tscao and Minx. The katbots then start firing lazers.

"Hey Tscao," said Minx "attack paterin beta?"

"You know it." replied Tscao.

They then ran at top speed, doing empressive backflips and summersults, dodging the lazers. When they got close enuff, they pulled out their swords and choped each one they passed. When they got to the center of the katbot army, they put their swords back into their scabers, stand back to back, and started firing at the katbots with their lazer gauntlets.

Up on a clift, Ice Shadow(Isis) was watching them like a hawk ready to strike. She was wearing a white gi(martial arts robe) that had the K.A.T. emblum on the left side of her chest, and a hood that had a red vial. Bat-Eyes appeared behide her, getting ready to draw one of the swords on his back.

"Bat-Eyes," said Ice Shadow with out looking behide her "I was hoping you would come." She then quickly pulled out her sword, and charged at Bat-Eyes. Bat-Eyes did the same.

Their Swords clashed between them, in a feirce lock. They then jumped back and charged at each other again. Bat-Eyes swinged his sword, swiftly at Ice Shadow. But she did a summersult jump over Bat-Eyes and kicked him in the back, knocking him off the clift. Bat-Eyes then shoots his grappling hook in the air. It reached Ice Shadow, only inches away from touching her nose. It then went down sticking into the Clift side, making Bat-Eyes land safely.

"This isn't over, Brother." said Ice Shadow, before storming off.

Bat-Eyes stood next to Minx and Tscao, who already beaten the katbots. Just then, Krypto's and Rosie's vehicles just came.

"Yah!" Minx and Tscao shouted as they jumped for joy. Bat-Eyes just stood their, being serious as he is.

The Hatches of the vehicles open. "Come on team," said Krypto "Bark-Tech just located the K.A.T. base, and Shotdog well meet us their." With that, Bat-Eyes and Tscao went in with Krypto, while Minx went with Rosie. The vehicles closed up and jeted off.

TTTTTTT

We now go back to the Amazon base, to find Bulldog carring some boxes. And Tunnal Cat, who just got in the room.

"Boy, am I beat," said Streaky "I need a lunch break."

"You just had three lunch breaks," said Bulldog in a deep voice "Now get your butt in gear." As he pass Tunnel Cat, he spanked him lightly on his rear.

"I'm just saving my energy, for when K.A.T. attacks."

"Oh yeah, if we can get your stomech into a weapon, K.A.T. would problably be gone by now." Bulldog joked.

"I don't need to take this, I'm going outside." said Tunnal Cat. He opened the front entrince, not noticing that a fleet of Katbots were outside. "You know, it won't hurt to relax once and awhile."

"Sorry, but I'm saving my energy for when K.A.T. attacks."

"What ever." Tunnal Cat then finally saw the Katbots. "AAAHHH!" he shouted, as he tried to run from their lazers. Bulldog notice them to and both of them ducked for cover behide a desk.

"So what now, we left our guns in the other room?" Bulldog asked Tunnal Cat.

Tunnal Cat just thought for a minute, till he remembered something, "Hey, I still have my granades." he said as he pulled out some small black balls. He then ran out to the line of fire.

"Wait kid, don't do it!" shouted Bulldog, trying to stop him. But it was too late, Tunnal Cat threw the granades like he was a baseball pitcher.

KAA-BOOOOMM!

The base was now leveled. Bulldog poped up from the debree, pushing peices of what's left of the roof over himself.

"Tunnal Cat!" Bulldog called out, hoping for a response. "Tunnal Cat, where are you!"

Tunnal Cat then popped out of an airvent, his fur and cloths covered in ash, and had a dazed look in his eyes. "Over here." he said unconsesly.(au: sorry, couldn't resist) Bulldog then went to greet him like he was a long lost relatvie.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now go back to the artic, to see the Dogstar's vechicles being joined by Shotdog's semi, heading strait for The K.A.T. base tower. The back door of the semi opened , letting in the vehicles.

"Shotdog, activate the Tigerhog and Mobile Suit!" comanded Krypto.

"Way a head of ya." replied Shotdog. Just then, the back of the semi opened up, relieving a helicopter(piloted by Rosie), and Robotic Armor that had the Superman S on it. They both took off.

"GO, PATROL!" everyone said in unison.

"Rosie?" said Krypto on his communicater.

"Yeah Krypto?"

"I just want you to know, if I don't make it out alive, your the new leader." Rosie was suprized when he said that.

The Mobile suit busted threw the doors, only to meet a squad of Katbots who quickly fired at it. The mobile suit shifted a gun barrel out of each arm, and started firing left and right, till there was one left. The Suit then charged full speed at the remaining Katbot, and stabed it with it's gun barral. The suit then saw a room with Mechanikat and Dairaness in it, but the doors were closing. The suit the charged at the room at full speed, only to be caught in the door, but Krypto opened the chest of the suit, jumped out, and pointed his hand lazer at Mechanikat.

"Give it up," said Krypto "We got you surrounded!"

"Oh no Krypto," said Mechanikat claimly "We have you surrounded." With that, Mechanikat and Dairaness started to flicker like a bad tv raseption, then disapeared. They were holograms. Then the whole place started to shack.

"Bark-Tech," said Krypto into his communicater "What's going on?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"The base is really a rocket, but I think I can cancel the count down" She tried, but then the monitor turns blue, saying 'system errer'. "Oh no, my computer crashed! I'm sorry Krypto, but your on your own."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at the base, the base blasted off and Krypto was runing threw the hallway talking to Rosie on his com.

"Krypto, I'm loyal all the way, but this plan is too crazy." said Rosie.

"Their's no time for new tactics, just do it!" Krypto then found an exit, and kicked it open. He jumped out caught the leg of Rosie's helicopter and held on tightly. The force of the rocket was pushing him really hard, but he just held on. When the rocket left obit, Krypto climbed into the copter saying "Good job, Rosie."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

At The Dogstars home base, Rosie, Bat-Eyes, Tscao, Minx, Shotdog, Bulldog, Tunnal Cat, and Bark-Tech were standing in a row in front of Krypto.

"We have no idea what K.A.T. is up to, but it's going to take every resouce we have to stop them. I'm not going to force anyone into this, you have to deside for yourselves." said Krypto finishing his speach.

"We're with Krypto," said Rosie "All the way."

"Yeah!" everyone else said in unison.

"We'll then, let's get started." replied Krypto.

"Go, Patrol!" everyone shouted.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

In some weird limbo type world, Neowshu was watching the whole thing. "Okay, now to delete this world," she said "although, they do have big bulky muscles." she then smacked herself lightly. "No, no, it's got to be done." she then pressed a button making a huge flash.


	4. Kevin 10

Sorry it took so long for the next chapter.

5

4

3

2

"Kevin 10"

The flash cleared, revealing a space setting. Their where two ships, one looked like Mechanikat's ship, but in was red and black. The other was a small silver ship. The red ship started to fire lazers at the little ship, but it dogde them and shot the other with a lime green lazer.

We now see inside the spaceship(the red one), and see Snooky wearing a black lucha mask with a red X on it. "We're locked on target, oh Green one." said Snooky.

We now see Mechanikat, but he's wearing red and black, and has tenticles on his face. "Yes," he said "soon the Starmatrix will be mine, and no will stop me!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see Kevin, in class, making a paper airplane out of boredom. He threw it without paying attention where it was going and hit the teacher's head lightly.

(theme song)

_It start when alien device did what it did  
It stuck itself opon his whrist, the secrets that it hided  
Now he's got superpowers he's no odinairy kid  
He's Kevin_

_Now if you see him you might be for a big surprize  
He'll turn into alien before your very eyes  
He's furry, creapy, fast, and strong, in every shape and size  
He's Kevin_

_With all these powers, he's on the case  
Fighting all evils, from earth or space  
You'll never stop, in anyway  
Cause he's the badest kid who ever save the day  
He's Kevin_

(end of theme song)

Everybody was sitting in the class room, waiting for the bell to ring. It was almost summer vacation, and Kevin is excited, because he's going on a long trip with his grandpa.

"Now class," said the teacher "I know you ready for summer, but I want you to know that I'm teaching summer school this year, and it's not too late to sign up."

"Yeah right." said Kevin, sarcasticly.

RRIIING!

Everybody got from their desk and ran out the door.

"Bye, class. Have a fine summer!" the teacher said. Kevin was about to lieve to, but...

"Except you, Mr. Whitney." Said the teacher. Kevin turned in worrie. "You mind if we have a little talk?" she said, hold the paper airplane from before.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kevin was outside waiting for his grandpa to pick him up. Just then a RV with large tv satalite on it pulled up. The door opened up to show a man driving. He was a musclar fellow, had a boxed chin, grey hair, wearing glasses, a red hawaiian shirt, jean shorts, and a pair of sandals(I desided to make Klark Kent/Superman Kevin's Grandpa).

"Get in Kevin," said the man "We don't want to be late."

Kevin just ran in with a smile on his face. "This is going to be awsome," said Kevin "I've been looking forward to this trip all year." Just then he saw Andrea, sitting at a table, pouting. "What are you doing here?" Kevin ask as he pointed to he, "What is she doing here?" he asked his grandpa.

"I don't want to be here either, dofus," said Andrea "Somebody convince my mom to come."

"Grandpa?" Kevin said, winly.

"I thought it would be fun if your cousin went with us." said Grandpa Kent(au: that's what I'm calling him in this chapter)

"This is torally bogus," said Kevin "The best vacation ever, and I have to spend it with 'The Queen of Geeks'."

"Don't think I'm enjoying this," said Andrea "I had my summer all planed out." She then pulled out a chart. "I even color coated each activity, so I won't do the same thing twice. Now I'm stuck with my pestky cousin."

"Freak." Kevin insulted.

"Jerk." Andrea insulted back.

"This is going to be a long summer." said Grandpa Kent as he started the RV.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They are now at a camp site. Kevin and Andrea are sitting at a picknick table, while their grandpa lad down a large bowl of white, wiggling, magguts.

"So, what are these?" Kevin asked in desgust.

"Baggarian stoumach worms," Grandpa Kent answered "It's hard to find them here. The're considered a delicacie in some countries."

"And extremely gross in others." said Andrea as a worm fell out of the bowl, and went accross the table.

"If you don't like that," said Gandpa Kent "I got some sheep's tounge in the fridge."

"Can't we just have a burger?" asked Kevin.

"Nah, this trip will be a adventue for your taste buds," replied Grandpa Kent "I'll go get the tounges." And with that, he went into the RV.

"I got two candy bars and a half eatin bag of chips in my backpack." Kevin wispered to Andrea "What do you got?"

"Some rich cakes and hard candies." she wispered back.

"Think you can make em last the whole summer?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back in space, The red spaceship was about to fire a powerful beam at the silver one.

"Ready," said Snooky "Aim,"

"FIRE!" comanded the impacent Mechanikat. But before the Beam fired, the silver ship fired a beam at Mechanikat's cockpit. But the Beam Snooky fired did damaged the silver ship, which sent out a round pod to a blue and green planet.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We are now back at the campsite. Kevin's playing a video game and Andrea's on a labtop. Grandpa Kent came by, holding a bag of marsmellows.

"So, who wants to roast marsmellows?" he said, but no answer. "Okay, who wants to tell scary ghost stories?" still no answer. "Oh, come now. You don't just want to sit around and mope, do you?"

"I vote for moping." said Andrea in a moodless voice.

"Anythings better then hanging with the queen of freaks." added Kevin.

"Well at least I'm being perductive." said Andrea, "I'm looking for a cure for anoying dufises. I haven't found anything yet, but let's not give up hope."

"I don't need to take this, I'm going for a walk." said Kevin, who turned off his game and went into the woods.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

He's now walking on the forest path. He stoped to see a green light, streaking accross the sky.

"Cool, a shooting star." Kevin said in amazment.

But the 'star' just made an L shape turn and crashed landed right in front of Kevin. He went in for a closer look to see a sphere shaped pod. It opened up, revealing a strange device. It looked like a wristband, with a green Superman S on it.

"What's a Watch doing here?" Kevin asked himself.

Just then, the 'watch' just jumped up and attach itself to Kevin's wrist.

"Woah, get off, get off!" Shouted Kevin, trying to shake the thing off his wrist. But it didn't come lose. It just stuck itself there like it was a part of Kevin.

Just then, the S lighted and pop up, showing a black figure in it. Curious about it, Kevin just push it back down. But suddenly, he started to go over a transformation. A red rock pattern was forming around his arm, and spreaded to the rest of body. He had now became an anthro version of Hotdog, but he had a rocks covering most of his body, glowing hands and feet, flames around his head, and the S was on his chest now.

"AHHH! I'm on fire, I'm on fire!" Shouted Hotdog(au: if someone turns into someone else, I'm going by who they tured into), runing around like a chicken with it's head cut off. But he stoped to take a better look at himself.

"Hey, I'm on fire," He said "And I'm okay. Look at me, I'm hot." he then laughed till he notice a tree before him.

"Why not?" he then point a finger to a branch, which shot out a fireball, buring the tree.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." he then used both his hands and made a bigger fire ball, and threw it at a bunch of bushes. He was having till he realized what he done.

"Uh oh." he said. He then ran to the fire. "Stop burning, stop burning!" Hotdog comanded as he was stomping on the fire. But the heat from his body just made the fire worst.

"I am so busted for this."


	5. Kevin 10 part 2

Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. Now roll the fic!

5

4

3

2

"Kevin 10"part 2

We now see Grandpa Kent and Andrea at the campsite.

"Grandpa, look." said Andrea, pointing at a cloud of smoke.

"Looks like a start of a forrest fire," said Grandpa Kent "We better let the ranger handle this. Probably started by some fool, who's messing around with something he shouldn't." He paused for a sec to think who that sounded like. "Kevin!" he shouted in worry. He then opened a metal box, pulled out two fire extiguisers, and handed one to Andrea. They both ran off to the burning forrest.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see Hotdog, still tring to put out the fire with no luck.

"This would be so cool," He said "if it wern't so NOT cool."

Later Andrea got in the area, putting out the fire left and right. Hotdog was to bisy to notice she was right behind him. She then, unnoticly shot Hotdog with the extiguiser(she got his attention now). When Hotdog turned to see what hited him, he saw his cousin with fearful eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she yelled at the strange doughtsun.

"Look, I know I look weird..." said Hotdog, trying to calm her down. But he was interupted when she whacked him with the extiguiser, nocking him on his side.

"I don't know what you are," she said, sounding tuff "But you'll stay down if you know what's good for you."

Hotdog then pointed to her left shoe, which made a flare. Not a big one, but it got her distracked and put it out.

"I warned you." she said, holding the extiguiser like she was about to throw it.

"Don't even think about it, freak."

Andrea then realized what he called her. "Kevin, is that you? What happened to you?"

Hotdog then just explained what happened as fast as he could "Well, I was walking threw the woods when this meteor came crashing down, exept it wasn't a meteor, or a satilite, it was this watch that jumped up on my arm, then suddenly I was on fire, then this whole place was on fire."

"Okay." she said, weirded out. Just then, their grandpa came by.

"Andrea, how are you handling the..." he then saw Hotdog "Oh my."

"Hey grandpa," said Andrea "guess who."

"It's me grandpa." said Hotdog.

"Kevin?" he said in surprize "What happened?"

Hotdog tried to tell the story again. "Well, I was walking threw the woods and..."

"Ah I hate to interup, but we have a situation here." said Andrea.

"What do we do?" asked Hotdog.

Grandpa Kent thought for a sec. "Backfire," he said "Start a new fire to smilter out the old fire. You think you can do that?"

"Shooting flames, I can definitly do." said Hotdog.

He went to the edge of the woods and did exactly as his grandpa said, and in no time, the fire was gone.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now go back to the space ship, to see Mechanikat in a large tube, with a leg and an arm missing.

"This battle nearly cost me my life," said Mechanikat "And we lost the Starmatrix, at al cost."

"I'll send the drones oh crankness."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hotdog, Andrea, and their grandpa are now sitting around a campfire.

"So, you say this watch jumped on to you, and turned you into this?" asked Grandpa Kent, as he tossed a marshmellow to him.

"Hey, this time, it wasn't my fault," said Hotdog, putting the now toasted marshmellow in his mouth "I sware."

"You think he's going to stay a monster for ever?" Andrea asked her grandpa.

"He's not a monster," said Grandpa Kent "He's an alien."

Hotdog and Andrea just staired at him with confusion.

"Well look at him," he said "What else could he be?"

"I don't want to stay this, Hotdog for ever, grandpa." said Hotdog "How am I suppost o play little league this year, when I charcole the ball evertime I catch a popfly?"

"We'll figure this out, Kevin." said Grandpa Kent "Don't worry."

But just then, the S on Hotdog's chest started to flicker red. Then a blinding green flash apeared, and Kevin was in Hotdog's place. "Alright, I'm me again." said Kevin.

"Drat," said Andrea in a depressed voice "I liked it better when you we're a breucette."

"Should I try it again?" asked Kevin.

"Better not mess with it, till we know what it is." said Grandpa Kent "I'll go check out the crash site, to see if I can get some clues." He then went off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We're now back at the place the watch landed. Then a giant missle then crashed down. It then turned into a mantis like robot. It looked around and say the container that baried the watch. The robot pointed it's three digit claw at it, and shot out a green lazer that blew it up. Then steam came out of it's neck, and produce two saucer shape droids, that went out into the woods.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We're now back at the campsite, seeing Kevin fitling with the watch.

"Your not still messing with that watch?" asked Andrea "Grandpa told you not to."

"Oh come on, don't tell me your not at least curious at what this thing can do?"

"Not in the least"

"Are you sure your related to me?" asked Kevin "Look, if I can figure out how this watch works, I can start helping people, and I mean REALLY help people. Not you know, make it worst."

"So, what was it like, going all alien?" asked Andrea.

"It's like it was me, but at the sametime, it also felt like I was someone else" Just then, the watch lit up. "Hey, I got the watch working. Should I try it again?" said Kevin, rotating the watch till he saw a four-legged creature.

"I wouldn't"

"No duh, YOU wouldn't." He then slamed down the watch. He started to grow light blue fur, all over his body. He was now Tusky-Husky, but he had no eyes, and the watch was know a shoulder pad.

"Grouse, this thing is uglier then you are normally." said Andrea. Tusky tried to talk back, but it came out as a light grawl. This body obiusilly can't talk.

"Bow wow, put a flea collar on this mutt. And what's this?" teased Andrea, as she waved her hand in front of him "No eyes? What good is that? It can't even see." Then she had a thought. She when behind him, holding a stick like a baseball bat. But suddenly, shark like gill flaps appeared on Tusky's neck. And before Andrea could swing, he jump into the air, knocking Andrea off balance, and landed on the RV. He then let out a great roar.

"Okay, maybe it's not a total loser." said Andrea. Tusky jumped back down to Andrea's side, and ran into the woods. His beastly instinces took over. "Kevin, come back! I'm gonna tell grandpa you we're messing with the watch and turned into a wolf-monster thing, and went swinging in the forrest when he told you not to!" she paused for a moment to think about what she just said "This is one majorly weird day."


	6. Kevin 10 part 3

Sorry this parody took up three chapters(I know some of you are waiting for a show you have seen), but after this, I'll go to a new one, promise.

5

4

3

2

"Kevin10"part 3

We now see Tusky, jumping from tree to tree. But then, he heard something. It was the droids from before. They flew at him, spining their blades and shooting their lasers. Tusky dogded each blast till he lost them. One of them just hovered their, slowly turning to look for him. But just then, Tusky jumped on the droid, making it move really fast. A huge sabretooth came out of Tusky's mouth, and he starts drilling on the droid's serface. But then the watch starts blinking again, and if that wasn't enuff, their's also a cliff the droid is flying into. Tusky jump off in time, but flashed back into Kevin and fell on the ground(but not injured). The droid just crashed.

KABOOM!

Kevin looked where the droid crashed. "All right!" he cheered. But then the other droid apears behind him, charging it's laser. "Oh no." It was about to blast Kevin, but out of nowhere, it got hit by a shovel spade. Holding the shovel was Andrea.

"No one's going to get MY cousin." said Andrea before violently smashing the droid with the shovel, until it burst into flames.

"Never thought I would say this," said Kevin "But I'm glad to see you."

"Come on" said Andrea, pulling Kevin's arm back to the campsite.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Everyone's now back in the RV.

"I told you not to mess with it." said Grandpa Kent, scoldly to Kevin.

"Sorry, Grandpa." Said Kevin "But at least I figured out how the watch works. All you need to do is pop it up, pick one of these things, slam it down, and...WHAMMO, your one of ten super cool alien canines."

"What about staying a 'super cool alien canine', and not turn back into plan old pizzaface." replied Andrea.

"Oh, I haven't figured that part yet."

Grandpa Kent starts thinking. "With a device as powerful as that attach to your wrist, my guess is that we need to teach you how to use it, pronto."

"Alright" said Kevin, being glad he can keep the watch.

But then, they where interupted by Grandpa Kent's radio. "Everyone, PSTPST getout of here!" said a man being growned out by static, "We're being PST attacked by, your PST not going to believe this, PST a giant robot. Oh no AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Then the signal went dead.

"What was that about?" asked Andrea.

"The're after the watch," said Kevin "Those people are getting hurt because of me, and I have to stop them."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They are now outside the RV, getting ready to use the watch again.

"Eny, Meny, Miny," said Kevin, turning the watch till it showed a muscular figure, "Here it goes." He then slammed the watch. His body was getting covered by a green crystal. when the transformation was over, he was now a crystal version of an anthro Krypto, wearing a jumpsuit that was grey blue on one side, and lime green on the other(think the color of Kevin's shirt), the watch was now on his chest.

"So what can this guy do?" asked Andrea.

"I don't know," said Krypto, looking at his hand as he made a fist, "But I bet it's gonna be cool."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They now have gotten to the site. It was the Mantis robot that was sent by Mechanikat.

"Looks like papa robot this time." said Krypto "You get everyone out of here, I'll take care of the bug." With that, Grandpa Kent and Andrea went to help the people, while Krypto charged to the robot.

"Hey, Ugly!" shouted Krypto "Looking for me?" The Robot looked at Krypto and saw the watch. It shot it's laser, full force at Krypto, knocking him into a trailer. But then a curved blade cut open the top. It was Krypto's right hand, he found out he can shape his form.

"Cool." he said with amazment. He then tried another attack on the robot. He swung his blade arm at the robot, but it quickly jump into the air, and pined him to the ground. The robot moved from Krypto, grabed him, and tosed him accross the campsite. Then the robot starts firing it's lasers again. Krypto dogded each blast, but one hit a tree, and it started to timber on Andrea.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed. But luckily, in the nick of time, Krypto ran over there, and made spire form his back, which split the trunk in two.

"So, we even?" asked Krypto as the spire shurnk into his back.

"Even." replied Andrea. But then, the robot grabed Krypto.

"Uh oh." he said. The robot lefted him in the air, and tried to pull his arm off. But Krypto reshaped his arm to make the robot's arm explode. The robot threw Krypto forward, then tried to blast him. But the laser bounced off him. Krypto started to have an idea.

"Come on, lay one right here." said Krypto, pointing to his shoulder.

"Kevin no." said Grandpa Kent on the sidelines.

The robot blasted a huge beam of light, but Krypto caught it with his hands while planting his feet to the ground.

"What goes around, COMES around." said Krypto. He made his hands bigger, and reflected the beam so it went accross the robot's torso, making it explode.

KA-BOOM!

"Oh yeah, who's bad."

Grandpa Kent and Andrea started to cheer. "Yeah, way to go Kev..." said Grandpa Kent, till relized people where watching "I mean, Diamond Dog!"

"YEAH!" shouted Krypto, jumping in the air, making the ground shake. When he saw his grandpa and cousin waving their hands no, he desided to skip the victory dance. "Well, I guess my work here is done." he said, sounding like a retro superhero. Here then sprented off, with his grandpa and cousin not far behind.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at the spaceship.

"My evilnest," said Snooky "I lost the signal to our robot. We asume it's destroied."

"Intresting," Said Mechanikat "Clearly, who ever has the Starmatrix is a cunning and agile warrior."(au: If he only knew)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It's now moring back at the RV. Grandpa Kent and Andrea are packing up.

"Andrea, have you seen Kevin?" asked Grandpa Kent.

"Haven't seen him since breakfest." replied Andrea. Just the a cloud of dust was moving torgde them, making a zooming sound. Then a sound like tires making friction can be herd, till it made a stop. Where the dust cleared, stood a thinly billed creature. It was orange, stood on it's hide legs which had a ball-like wheel each, and a bushy fox like tail. It whore a grey blue jumpsuit with the watch on it's crest, and a green helmet. When the visor of the helmet went up, it revealed itself to be Streaky.

"Hey, like my new form?" said Streaky, trying to look cool. "Check this out." he put the visor back down and made a trackrunner's stance. In no time he was moving so fast, you only see orange flashes. Each cooler, box, and backpack was going right into the RV like it was being inhailed. When Streaky was finish packing he stop in front of his grandpa and cousin. Just then the watch started flashing red, and he turned back into Kevin. "This is going to be the best summer, ever."

"It sure is." said Grandpa Kent.

"It's defently going to be interestng." said Andrea, not sound as proud as the boys were.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back where Neowshu is.

"Eleven identities, for one guy? What's the universe coiming to?" and with that she preshed a button, making a huge blinding flash, erasing the world.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

For those of you who know what show this was. If the other forms were in that episode, I would of had Dooly as Ripjaws(the fishman), Paw-Pouch as Fourarms(the hulk-ish one), Pleek as Greymatter(the 3 inch one), the catipiler from "A Bug's Strife" as stinkfly(the wasp), Ace as Ghostfreak, and Dogbot as Upgrade(the liquid robot).

For those of you who didn't know what this was, sorry I'll try to do ones more readers know of. And what's next you say? Well, lets just say that The Dogstars are going to stop being pets, and start being 'masters'.


	7. The Power of GreyHound part one

5

4

3

2

"The Power of Grey...Hound?" part one

The flash clears revealing the theme song.

(Theme Song)

_He-Dog and the Masters of the Universe!_

We see Krypto walk up. He's now teen full anthro, wear blue geans, a white shirt, a wine red vest, and had a sword straped to his back. **"I am Krypto,"** he said interducing himself **"Prince of Meteria, and protecter of the secrets of Castle Greyhound."**

We now see Streaky(still a regular animal), performing a Scooby Doo-ish duck and cover. **"And That's Streaky, my 'fearless' partner."**

**"Flabuless powers were revealed to me, the day I held out my magic sword and 'By the power of Greyhound...'"** He did as he said, then a flash of lighting came, and he now a muscular adult body, wearing a barbarian outfit with the Superman S on his crest(being held up by his sashes) **"...I have THE POWER!"** He pointed his sword at streaky, which shot lighting turning him into a sabertooth tiger in blue, satile like armor.

**"Streaky became the mighy 'Battle Cat'**(au: sorry, no way around that)**, and I became He-Dog, the most powerfulest dog in the universe."** Krypto punched the screen, which show words saying "Writen by Mammal-Mage"

**"Only three others share my secret."**

A purple falcon flies up, and quickly turns into an anthro Brain-Baker. She was wearing egyptian style clothes, and had a pair of angelic wings. **"Our friends, The Scorceress,..."**

We now see an anthro Ace, wearing orange, hightech armor. His left glove shifted into a miniture cannon and blast the screen to change the scene. **"...Dog-at-Arms,..."**

We now see Robby(from "Bathound and the Robin"), wearing a red, wizard type outfit, that had a large hat and scarf that cover his face, but you can see his eyes. **"...And Robby."**

**"Together, we defend the secrets of Castle Greyhound from, _The Evil forces of SkeleKat._"**

_He-Dog_

(end of Theme song)

We now see a black colored castle, on a large mountain, with a giant snake stacue wraped around it. We then move to a room with a large table, with a green crytal ball in the center. Skelekat(Mechanikat) was there. He looked like he normally does, but he had a hood on his cape, leather shoulder pads, and crossbones on his crest. He was sitting on a throne made of bones holding a small box in his hand/paw. In front of him was Isis, who's now the size of a leopard. At the other end of the table was an anthro bud, who was wearing a blue loincloth, and brown saspenders covered with spikes.

"You don't reconize it," said Skelekat "Do you Beastbud? In this box, lies the legendary 'Kryptanite Ray of Disappearance'."

"The Kryptanite Ray?" said Beastbud "But that makes anyone who looks at it..."

"I know what it does, Furface!" said Skelekat, enteruptinly "Now gather the others, I want to show them."

Beastbud went to a scorpain shaped device. He turned it on, and it shot an image out of his tail like a projecter.

"I'll bring my warriors from around the universe, and bring them here, to Snake Mountain." said Skelekat.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We know see an anthro version of Snooky. He had webed ears and was wearing orange armor. He was fighting a crocodile like creature, and was wining.

"Mer-Cat," said Skelekat telepathicly "I summon you, warlord of water, master of fish, lakes, and streams." Mer-cat then had a beam of light cast upon him, making him disapear.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We know see an anthro version of Delilah. She was wearing a black bakini, a cape, and a helmet. She waved her hands/paws, making wind and lighting apear.

"Evil-Lah, I summon you, sorceress of night." She began to be pick up by a light.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We know see Ignatius, wearing black armor, and a visor over his eyes. The visor spined around his head, making him see a satalite dish behind a rock. Then a green laser shot out of his eye, making the rock explode.

"I-Clopes, master of vision, I summon you and your deadly 'Doom Gaze'." A light beamed down on I-Clopes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We know see Lou(bout time), putting on a gun where his right arm should be. He then shot a bunch of rocks, making them explode one by one.

"Slapjaw, I summon you, wizard of weapons." The same light picked him up.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They are now around the table, in front of Skelekat.

"Your probably wondering why I called you all here." said Skelekat "I plan to despost of He-Dog with this, The Kryptanite Ray of Disappearance." he said, hold the box for the others to see.

"What's so speical about that?" asked Slapjaw.

"Well let me show you. Any valinters?" asked the dark lord. Nobody answered, they knew better. "No? A wise choice, if not a brave one."

He pulled a gecko out of a tank and on the table. "Behold, the power of the Kryptanite Ray." Skelekat said as he opened the box. There was a green crystal, that shot a laser at the gecko. The gecko disappeared in a flash.

"It's gone." said Evil-Lah in surprize.

"Yes, into another dimension." said Skelekat "And pretty soon, so will all of Meteria." He then does the evil laugh.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We are now at another castle, but this one is more friendly looking, with it's gold and white colors, and surrounded by green trees. It's the castle of the good King Smokey. We now go to a large room. We see Robby in front of a table with three cups holding a metal plate with three eggs on it. Watching him was King Smokey, who was wearing a blue coat, and a gold crown on his head, A female dalmation(she's the queen) wearing a white robe and a gold tiara, Mammath-Mutt wearing a Xena-ish armor, and Dog-at-Arms.

"And now, for my grand finally." said Robby "I call my next trick, 'Eggs over easy'."

"Hm, last time you did an egg trick, the eggs were all over me." said Dog-at-Arms.

"Relax, relax." said Robby "The steel tray well be magicly wisk away, and each egg will fall into it's own glass."

"Well see aboat that."

Robby then waved his arms/wings and said his magic words. "Steel tray, fly away." The tray move and each egg land in a cup like he said, but the tray cut a chain that was holding up a shandaller. The Shandaler hit the table and the eggs splated all over Dog-at-Arms.

"ROBBY!" said Dog-at-Arms, furiously.

"Uh oh. For my next trick..."

"The only 'trick we want to see," Interupted Dog-at-Arms "Is for you to disappear!" Everybody just laughed it off, till the sound of lasers were herd. Mammoth-Mutt went to the balcany to see what was going on. It was Slapjaw on a sky sleid, firing at the castle.

"It's one of Skelekat's warriors." said Mammoth-Mutt "My gaurds can take care of him, with your majasty's permission."

"Yes captain, go." said Smokey. With that Mammoth-Mutt went outside.

"come on Streaky," said Krypto "This is no place for us." They both went in a defferent deraction.

"If only he were more of a prince." Smokey said to his wife.

"I hope Krypto not going to do, what I think he's going to do." said Streaky to himself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Slapjaw was firing at the castle some more. Mammoth-Mutt and her forces got on their sky sleids to go after him.

"Let's go Streaky." said Krypto "He-Dog and Battle Cat are about to make an appearance."

"I'm not really up for an appearance today K-dog."

"Hurry up." They both got behind some bushes.

"What's the rust."

Krypto saw that no one was looking and pulled out his sword. "By the power of Greyhound..." he shouted. Then lighting appeared, turning him into He-Dog. "I HAVE THE POWER!" he said, then pointed his sword at Streaky turning him into Battle Cat.

"Come on, Battle Cat," said He-Dog as he got on his back like he was a horse "Let's give Mela(Mammoth-Mutt) a hand." They both ran off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see Slapjaw being chased by Mela and her gaurds.

"Here's something for you to crew on, Slapjaw." said Mela as she fired a laser making slapjaw land.

"Skelekat," said Slapjaw "I've been hit."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Skelekat was near the castle with the rest of his warriors and an army of Katbots. He was watching Slapjaw's fight threw a crystal ball on his ax.

"No matter." said Skelekat "With Mela and her gaurds out of the picture, we can make a little delivery. Ha Ha Ha ha ha."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mela got off her sky sleid and went for Slapjaw with a sword in her hand/paw. Slapjaw was trying to change the weapon on his arm for a different one.

"If I can just get this energy bow on," Slapjaw said having trouble "These things never fit right."

"Don't move, Slapjaw." said Mela pointing her sword at him. But he he just took a big bite out of it and ate it.

"Hmm, delisous." he said "Now I finally got this thing on" he pointed his bow at Mela.

"Not so fast, Slapjaw."said He-Dog, who just came by.

"He-Dog! My energy bow will finish you." He fired at He-Dog, but He-Dog just blocked each arrow with his sword. "I guess they just don't make energy bows like they use to." said He-Dog jokely.

"My laser-tron will stop you He-Dog" said Slapjaw putting on another attachment for his arm. But He-dog got off Battle Cat and took hold on it.

"Let me give you a hand." said He-Dog as he bend the laser. He then lifted the sky sleid with Slapjaw still on it, and threw it a great distance.

"Curse you He-Dog," shouted Slapjaw "I'll get you for this. As soon as I get my laser-tron working."

"Thanks for your help, He-Dog." said Mela.

"Any time." Replied He-Dog "Mela, I think Skelekat lured you and your gaurds away for a reason."

"To attack the palace." she said. He-Dog got back on Battle Cat.

"Exactly, put your sky sleid in high gear and head for home." She did as he said, and both went off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I'm glad I got this one up. Nightw02 suggest I should use Superman as King Randor, But I didn't like that idea. And I couldn't find a character on KTD to play Price Adam's mother so I made one up.


	8. The Power of GreyHound part two

5

4

3

2

"The power of Grey...Hound?"

We know go back to the palace.

"I'm worried about Mela," said Dog-at-Arms "She's been gone a long time." "Your daughter is the best warrior in Meteria." replyed King Smokey.

"Yes, I'm shur she'll be fine." said the queen. Then Robby appear in front of Dog-at-Arms.

"Alow me," he said "A good magician alwas passes the time."

"Really," said Dog-At-Arms "Maybe you know of one?"

"You want magic, I'll show you magic." He then waved his wings alittle and used some telekinisis to lifted a yellow vace.

"Now that's a pretty good trick." Said Dog-at-Arms, being impressed for once. But just then he heard the sound of a falcon, and looked twarge the window. The a light purple falcon flew in and perched itself on the window. Dog-At-Arms went closer to Robby.

"look," he wispered to Robby "It's Brainy."

"The Sorceress." he wispered back. They both looked at the Falcon.

"She's speaking to me with telepathy." said Dog-at-Arms.

"What's she saying?"

"Skelekat, he's in the palace."

"Skelekat, here?"

"We must get the king to safty."

"There they are." said Beastbud. The Evil warriors are now in the throne room.

"Ah, his majasty," said Skelekat "The former king of Meteria."

"Too late." Dog-at-Arms wispered.

"Can the Sorceress help?" ask Robby. They look at the falcon.

"She's powerless, away from Greyhound."

"Gaurds,Gaurds!" comanded the king.

Skelekat just laughed, "We've taken care of all your gaurds."

"Except me." said Dog-at-Arms, pulling out a mace. Skelekat pointed his ax and fired a lazer, knocking Dog-at-Arms mace out of his hand/paw. "Then I'll just have to take you on with my bear paws."

"You might change your mind," said Skelekat "when you see this. There." He pointed his box at the falcon, opened it to fire a green lazer. it hit the falcon making it disapear. Dog-at-Arms got worried after that. "And know it's your turn." He did the same thing, but to The King, Queen, and Dog-at-Arms.

"Stop, Stop!" comanded King Smokey "What's happening? What kind of magic is this?" After that, they disapeared in a blinding flash.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see He-Dog and Battlecat, outside the palace seeing an army of Katbots.

"Skelekat's robotic knights," said He-Dog "So he did attacked the palace. Come on battlecat, we're about to clean house."

"He-dog," shouted Robby trying to catch up with him "No, wait!"

"Robby, waht happen to the palace."

"Skelekat's taking over, he made your parents disapear, Dog-at-Arms, and the Sorceress to."

"We have to rescue them. Tell me exactly what Skelekat did."

"He shined this light on them, and they just disapeard."

"The Lost Kryptanite of Disapearance. He must have found it."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Robby.

"You find Mela and her gaurds, tell her to wait in the woods by castle Greyhound. See if you can find Ram-Dog and Scorchos."

"What about you?"

"Only The Sorceress knows how to undo the Krytanite's effect." Said He-Dog "And their's only one place I can comunicate with her now. Castle Greyhound."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see an old stone castle. He-Dog and Battlecat were out side it's gate.

"By the power of Greyhound," he said "I comand the draw bridge, open!" With that, the draw bridge opened up on comand, and He-dog rode in. He then got off Battlecat and stand in front of a glowing mirror.

"Sorceress," he said into the mirror "Sorceress, if you can hear me, tell me where you are."

The image of himself in the mirror faded away, and an image of the Sorceress came into it's place. "In a timeless dimension, He-Dog." she said "Only you can get us out."

"How, What do I do?"

"You have to crush the Kryptanite Ray of Disapearance. It won't be easy. And if you look at it, you will be traped here with us."

"I Understand."

"Good luck, He-Dog." with that, whe faded out, and He-Dog's reflection returned.

"Skelekat will enter Castle Greyhound," said He-Dog to Battlecat "Let's say we make a little welcoming party."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see Skelekat riding Isis, and leading his Evil Warriors though a thick dark forest, and are know outside Castle Greyhound.

"There it is," said Skelekat "Castle Greyhound. Atach the rope, Beastbud." Beastbud swung a grabbling hook at the draw bridge and started to pull. The rest of the Evil Warriors grabed the rope and pulled as well.

"Use all your power!" comand Skelekat. They pulled and pulled, but the door wouldn't budge.

"With out He-Dog to defend it," said Skelekat "Castle Greyhound will be ours." He fired energy out of his ax, at the door making it slowly move. It opened up complete, revealing He-Dog and Battlecat on the other side.

"He-Dog?" said Skelekat in confusion.

"Next time, you might try knocking first." He-dog joked.

"Get Him!" Skelekat comanded. Beastbud carged at He-Dog, while He-Dog and Battlecat ran torge him. He-Dog grabed him by the neck and hold him up to his face.

"Keep your fangs to yourself, Beasbud." He threw Beastbud aside, and was now hanging from a branch. Then the robots moved in. Mela, Robby, and two other canines came in. One was Hotdog, wearing a red helmit, a jetpack, and had featherd wings on his wrist. The other was Bulldog, wearing knight like armor and had green spring like legs.

"Come on." Mela comanded, and went into battle. He-Dog got off of Battlecat, and saw Mer-Cat runing torge him with a sword in his paw/hand. Mer-Cat struck down with his sword, but He-Dog quickly went behind him, and picked him up.

"Try swiming in mud." said He-Dog as he threw him in a deep mud puttle.

"I'll get you for this." Growled Mer-Cat in defeat. He-Dog turned around and saw the army of katbots. Evil-lah was standing on a peek ready to cast a horrible spell.

"Oh no you don't" enterupted Mela with sword and shield in her paws/hands. Evil-lah fired white beams from her eyes, but Mela blocked it with her shield. Scorchos(Hotdog) flew in, grabed Evil-lah's cape and raped it around her.

"Nice work, Scorchos." said Mela.

He-Dog swung his sword, slicing the Katbots to pices.

"He's still to far away to use the Kryptanite Ray." said Skelekat "Isis!" he comanded. And she dashed off into the fight, but Battlecat jumped from a tree and pounced on her. I-Clops got He-Dog in a headlock and was wrisling. More katbots showed up. Ram-Dog(Bulldog) made a huge leap, and knocked them out of comission with a single headbutt.

"Thanks for giving me a little breather, Ram-Dog" said He-Dog who just got out of I-Clops's hold. Robby apeared and spun I-Clops's visor making him dizzy.

"Hey, everything's spining," said I-Clops "I can't see." Just then Battlecat had just cased Isis off.

"Fight, you cowards," said Skelekat, angerdly "Fight!"

"You fight, Skelekat." said He-Dog.

"As you wish, He-Dog." laughed Skelekat "But know that your close enuff, look at this." He then opened the box, shooting green energy.

"No thanks," said He-Dog as he reflected it off his sword "But have a look for yourself."

"No, keep it away!" shouted Skelekat, dodging the beam, and droping the Kryptanite. It then fell into a crack in the ground.

"The Kryptanite's gone." said Beastbud "Let's get out of here."

"Not before I leave He-Dog with something to 'play' with." said Skelekat. He pointed his ax at a rock formation, and zaped it with his magic. It then turned into a golem, which went for He-Dog. He-Dog just threw a really powerful punch at the golem, making it crumble.

"Even you can't stop He-Dog." said Beastbud.

"Maybe I won't have to," said Skelekat "The fool is going after the Kryptanite." He-Dog pushed the crack open. Mela and Robby came in. "What's he doing?" ask Mela. He-Dog went into the crack and pulled out the Kryptanite.

"He's got it." said I-Clops.

"Yes, and it'll be the end of him." said Skelekat laughing.

"He-Dog, Be careful." shouted Mela. He-Dog squeesed the Kryptanite with all his might. But he started to fade while doing it.

"He-Dog, please don't disapear." said Robby, worried about his friend. But it was to late he went into another dimension. In the other dimension He-Dog was still trying to break the kryptanite, and succeeded. In a red flash he returned, as well as The king, queen, Dog-At-Arms, and The Scorceress.

"Well done He-Dog," thought the Scorceress "Once again you fofilled your destiny."

"He-Dog, thank goodness you freed us." said Dog-At-Arms. At a far distance from them, there was Skelekat.

"Well, He-Dog once again you defeeted me," he said "But I'll be back!" he then disapeared.

"You have saved Meteria." said King Smokey.

"And us," said the queen "Thank you."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at the palace. In The king's throne room.

"Now, Robby," said Smokey "I would like to request a trick. Make my son apear, 'on time'."

"Prince Krypto told me he make a special effert not to be late." said Robby.

"Your Majasty," said Mela "I have some good news. My gaurds had just reported that Prince Krypto is on his way."

"See," said Robby "Right on the dot."

"And he found your lost zoom chariot."

"Know that IS good news." said the king.

"But there is a little bad news. He broke the derectional control." Just then Krypto and Streaky just crashed threw the wall on the zoom chariot.

"See what I mean."

"Prince Krypto," shouted the king "You destroied the wall!"

"And the zoom chariot." Dog-At-Arms cotinued.

"But look on the bright side, your majasty." said Robby "At least he destroied them, 'on time'." Everyone just brusted out laughing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"No, no, no!" srceamed Neowshu "We could of used that kryptanite to fix this mess! Oh well, back to doing it manually" She pressed a button, making another big flash.

What's next you ask? We'll let's just say that the Dogstars have gone "Bananas".


	9. SRDTHFG Part 1

In this fic, **this means what Kevin is narrating**, and _this means singing_. Okay, start the fic.

5

4

3

2

"Super Robot Doggy Team Hyperforce Go! part 1"(au: try to saw that five times fast.)

The flash cleared to reveal Kevin and the Dog Stars. Kevin was wearing a white uniform with orange gloves and scarf, black boots, and a white mask with orange stripes on his cheeks, with his brown hair and mouth showing. The Dog Stars are now anthro versions of themselfs, but with robotic arms and legs. Kevin and Hotdog pulled out a small hand gun each.

"Alright team," said Kevin, boldly "I know it looks bad..." He looks down revealing that they are on a giant robot version of an anthro Krypto, with dirt all over his chest. "...But the Super Robot isn't going to clean itself!" He then turned to Hotdog. "You ready, Hotz?"

"Your on, Kid." said Hotz, holding his up.

"Okay, Go!" They both jumped off with bungy cordes around their waist. They shoot their guns(which were really water pistals) at the Super Robot, washing off the dirt. It looked as if Kevin was about to finish first, but then he heard a girl's voice, giggling. He looked out and saw someone for a second, but the bungy corde snaped and he fell to the ground. The Dog Stars went down to see if he was hurt.

"You okay, little buddy?" asked Tail-Terrier.

"I think so." replied Kevin, getting up without a scratch "Who was that?"

"I don't know kid," said Hotz who quickly put a smile on his face and pointed to the Super Robot "But you lost. Now you have do all my chores." He laughed till Mammoth-Mutt made a large fist and hit the Robot to make dirt fall on Hotz.

(theme song)

"**I was exploring the outskirts of the city, when I discovered an abandoned Super Robot.**"

You see Kevin in his normal clothes, walking threw a medow. He looked up to see The Super Robot, and went into it's foot.

"**It was then my life had been transformed by the mysterious power of canine.**"

Kevin pulls down a giant switch, and green electricity went into him, making a huge transpairent wolf that let out a howl.

"**It was then the robotic dogs were awaken, and I, Kevin, made their leader.**"

We now see The Dog Stars in giant tubes. Then Kevin changed into his uniform as if by magic.

"**Our quest: Protect Krypton city, from the evils of the Skeleton Kat.**"

You see a a jagged version of Mechanikat, holding a staff with one paw/hand and producing ligthing out the other.

_Super Robot Doggy Team Hyperforce Go  
Thats the name every villain should know  
Super Robot Doggy Team Hyperforce Go  
Defeating every foe_

"Brantari" said Brainy, flashing her claws, then going in a medatation stants.

"Hotz" said Hotz, shooting fire out his paws/hands.

"Mova" said Mammoth-Mutt, showing off her huge fist.

"Tusken" said Tusky, pouring chemicals into a beaker(au: I know it's out of character, but it's the best I can do).

"Taoto" said Tail-Terrier, spining his blades.

"Kevin"(do I have to say who said this)

_Super Robot Doggy Team Hyperforce Go  
The're the last line of Krypton's hope  
Super Robot Doggy Team Hyperforce Go  
Come we go, LET'S GO!_

(end of theme song)

We now see Kevin walking down the streets in his normal clothes. He then saw a two boy(au: think the skateboarders from "Krypto Scrypto) picking on a girl, with long black hair in a ponytail. Kevin went up to the boys to make them stop.

"A doggy boy, for a kitty girl." said one of the boys, as they both when off. Kevin was starting to wonder what he ment by 'kitty girl'. He look at her saw that she was holding a sky blue kitten.

"Thanks for helping me." said the girl "My name's Andrea by the way."

"Yeah, I'm Kevin." he said nerveiously. Just then the cat jump from Andrea's arms and started to rube itself to Kevin's leg.

"That's my cat, Snooky." said Andrea "I guess he likes you."

"Well I'm starting to like him to."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kevin and Andrea started to see the city together, eating burgers, scairing those boy by dressing as werewolves, sharing an Icecream cone.(au: Yes, I'm getting sick to)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at the Super Robot.

"Has anyone seen Kevin?" said Bantari, who just entered the room "He's late for his stratigics training."

"I know what you mean, Bantari." replied Mova "He hasn't shown up for his sparing lesson."

"And he hasn't shown up for his piloting lesson." contenued Hotz.

"Weird, it's not like him to play hooky." said Taoto, while still working on a mechine.

"Why don't you call on your communicator, Bantari?" said Tusken.

"Good idea." She said, putting her ears in a square formation "Doggy Team to Kevin, Doggy Team to Kevin."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back to Kevin and Andrea.

"Doggy Team to Kevin, Kevin, are you there." said Bantari though the comunicator. But Kevin wasn't paying attention, he and Andrea were to busy looking in each others eyes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"That's weird, he's not answering." said Bantari. But just then, they heard a sound outside. When they looked out the window they saw an army of katbots, who are more zombie like, and riding motorcycles. They held out there claw like hands, which quickly turned into scimitars, and swung them at everyone wildly. Then a a large round Katbot with a tv screen on it's stomech. Skeleton Kat apeared on the monitor.

"Krypton City," said the villainess feline in a deep tone "I, Skeleton Kat shall be your new ruler, and their's nothing you can do to stop me. Botless, ATTACK!"

"Should we activate the Super Robot?" ask Hotz to Bantari. When Kevin's not around, Bantari for her wisdom and maturaty takes his place as field leader.

"Not without Kevin," she replied "We're on our own." With that they all went out to fight the Botless. Bantari extended her green glowing claws.

"Ghost Claws!" she shouted as she feircly scratched at the Botless. Mova's paws/hands grew bigger.

"Boom-Boom Waker!" she shouted as she slamed her fist to the ground, making the Botless lose their balance. Hotz's paws/hands retracked in and came out as hose nostrals.

"Magma Sizzler Blast!" He shouted and shoot flames, melting a few of the Botless. Taoto's right paw/hand became a hacksaw on a chain, which is spun around like a frail.

"Lasso Slash!" he shouted, swinging the saw at the Botless, slicing them in half. Tusken's paws/hands turned in drills, which started to charge up with a white glow.

"Ice Spinner!" he shouted, and beams came out, hitting the Botless, and covering them in thick ice. But even with all their everts, they are still out numbered. Kevin and Andrea were walking down the street when the saw the Doggy Team surrounded by the Botless. Kevin then had some green electircal energy ring around him, moving from his feet to his head, changing him into his uniform. He ran in having green energy froming around his fist.

"Kevin Punch!" he shouted, and threw a powerful punch at the Botless. Then he had the same energy around his foot, "Kevin Kick" he shouted as did a round house kick, splatering a few botless. He then formed a ball of energy in his hands, "Doggy Fu" he shouted, then pointed the ball at the Botless which turned into a huge beam, wiping out the last of the botless. The oil left behind by the Botless got up and hopped away like a slinky.

"Yeah, that's right." said Taoto, sounding tuff "You better ooze away." Kevin looked at the sidewalk where Andrea was. He saw her cheering him on, so he replied with the victory solute.


	10. SRDTHFG Part 2

"Super Robot Doggy Team Hyperforce Go! part 2"

We now see them in the Super robot.

"I can't believe it." said Brantari "You refused to answer because of a date!"

"And with a good looking one too." said Hotz, only to be smacked in the head by Mova.

"Sorry guys," said Kevin "I just lost track, that's all."

"Anything else we need to know about?" asked Tusken.

"Yes, I invited her over to meet you guys." The robotic dogs freaked when they heard this. Not long after, Andrea entered the room.

"Hi Kevin." she said.

"Guys, this is my new friend, Andrea." The robotic dogs introduced them selves.

"Hi, I'm Mova, pleased to meet you." said Mova shaking her hand, then Snooky grabed hold of it and started to play with her.

"My name's HTZ-K9," said Hotz "but you can call me Hotz."

"My name's Mr. Husk Tusken," introduced Tusken "but don't call me Mister or Husk, just 'Tusken'."

"I'm Taoto." said Taoto

"My name is Brantari," said(well you get the picture) "please to meet you." Those were what they wanted to say to her, but it came out as barks and yaps that she didn't understand.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They are now in another room next to a radio sized device.

"What's this?" ask Andrea into it's microphone. Seconds later barking noises came out.

"That's my universal comunicater," explained Kevin "When it's finished, everyone can understand the dogs."

"Really, that's neat."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later, out side the Super Robot.

"I had a great time Kevin" said Andrea.

"Here, I want to give you something." He held out his hand and gave her a windup toy dog.

"Oh thank you." She hugged him and went on her way.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kevin just went back into the Super Robot.

"Kevin," comanded Brantari "We cought something on the security cameras". She turned on the monitor and it showed Snooky snicking around.

"Oh how cute," said Taoto "The little guy is lost." Snooky then kicked the wall and a computer came out.

"That's not a toilet." said Taoto, thinking it was an innocent mistake. Then Snooky started to use the keyboard like a pro.

"He's hacking into the robot how...Wait a minute." said Taoto now realizing what's going on. Kevin got an angry look at his face.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see Andrea, happly dancing in the streets with Snooky. She is then stop when see saw Kevin in his uniform. "Oh, hi Kevin." said Andrea.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Kevin in a less pleasent mood.

"What are you talking about?" said Andrea, a little scared.

"I've seen Snooky hack into the computers. Now who are you working for?"

"I don't like this game Kevin." She then ran away crying with Snooky in her arms.

"This isn't a game." He said quitly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now see Snooky kneeling before a holographic projection of Skeleton Kat.

"How goes the mission?" asked the villain.

"All according to plan." Said Snooky.

"And the girl."

"She doesn't expect a thing." Just then Andrea entered the room.

"Snooky," said Andrea "You can talk?" Snooky then pushed a button. Robot arms grabbed Andrea, put her on a table and was quickly straped down. Snooky went next to her and lefted the flower on her shrit, reveal a series of gears. "What's going on?" she asked in fear.

"I'll tell you what's going on." said Skeleton Kat "Your not a real girl, your an android I found drifting in space. I had you rebuilt for one purpose only, to destory Kevin."

"But I like Kevin." replied Andrea.

"Well he doesn't like you. And now, with the discoverd weak points optained by Snooky, we will now be able to destroy the Super Robot Doggy Team."

Au: Sorry if this was a little sloppy. That's what I get for putting this off till the show's off the air.


End file.
